2012-10-16 Shopping Queens
Tonight, Carol isn't in her SHIELD jumpsuit. She's in simple bluejeans, motorcycle boots, and whatever she's wearing for a shirt isn't immediately recognizable as she's got a fairly heft, and well worn leather biker jacket that's totally zipped up. This is why the shirt isn't really noticable. No gloves worn though and she pulls down off the interstate onto the side roads, slowing to a stop as her high performance engine rumbles. She pauses and eyes the red traffic signal before looking to her right and seeing the small corner store. She nods to herself and just turns to start waddle-walking the bike to a parking spot on the curb before she turns off the engine, steps off the bike, and pulls her helmet off to release that blonde hair of hers down to her shoulders. What pulled her to Queens even? Monique Coppersmyth was neither working there, nor was she living there. But she went there to do the grocery shopping lately, as it was far away from her own home. She didn't wanted to be seen in her own neighbourhood lately. Espechially since she was chased by people near chinatown last time she wanted to get some chineese takeaway. Here in Queens she was easier to come through with wearing a hooded pullover, pulling the hood deep in her face. That she combined it with a long skirt was unusual, but it worked... mostly. As she directed her feet to the corner store she had chosen for her tonights shopping, she had to make a few steps to the side to let that cycle park... Sometimes, the most obvious places aren't where you go to get the quality materials one might need for serious work. For example, take our man (demon?) Hellboy here. One would think that for a vast majority of the components he needs for his tools, Chinatown and the ecclectic areas of the Greenwich and East Village would be more his style - and on that score for most things, one would be right. However, tonight's necessity bring him through Queens to a very specific place, which he's visited. On his way back, with a couple of doubled up papersacks, Red is walking through a quieter section of the borough, and hopefully less risky to visits from the cops and/or other demons. Well, Carol was just out enjoying driving very very fast. Sure, she really needs to work on that leadfoot of hers. However, it won't be tonight. Now she is just heading for the corner store to grab a bottle of water. "Sorry." she remarks to the hooded woman who she notices moving out of the way of her bike. "It's a lot easier to park than a car, I'll give it that." she offers. Her voice might stand out to those who know her... those like Hellboy for example. But she does move as if heading into the store. After all, that's why she stopped, right? The sound of the tall woman is deep, a bit deeper than a regular alto and with a slight snare tune mixed into it. "I't ok..." she just replies, the gloved hands in her pockets. No need to stand out even more, right? She just wanted to get her food... Hellboy did recognize the voice that headed into the store, and slows up. He comes to a stop and casually waits outside - going in might cause a scene. It's the price you pay for being able to go out, knowing you can't always go /anywhere/ you want. He takes a deep breath, free hand going into his pocket for a flask..and pulls out a horseshoe. Muttering, he puts it in his other pocket, gets out the flask and nips it a little before replacing it. "You know, I'd snag that for a nip, but I'm driving." offers Carol as she strolls past Hellboy. She stops just past'im though and adds, "Out a bit late aren't we?" she adds with a grin before she looks back over her shoulder towards the larger woman. Something just... clicks in her head. Difficult to say. Instinct maybe... that there may be more to see than she's seen already. She's sure hiding herself, but as she eyes the Hellboy in front of the store she stops. Turning her head to look back and then forward again she gets a bit closer, waiting till Carol is in the shop "Seems like freak night in Queens today..." she sais in that snarring, no... almost purring deep alto. Hellboy smirks at Carol as she says that, "You're a big girl, something tells me you could handle it." he chuckles, "Maybe." he says, that deep voice of his velvet smooth. "No later than usual. Had to go do some grocery shopping that's not on the map, sometimes that means going after the store's closed." and it's just after Carol steps in the store, he hears the freak night comment. Usually this wouldn't make Hellboy look twice, but maybe it's the pot calling the kettle black kinda thing that causes him to respond, "Excuse me, Stilts?" "Nothing. Just said something about giants gathering." the woman replied. She's allmost his size, just 5 inches shorter, so it's not a too much gazing up from those almost golden eyes. Even if it is dark, the light reflects in them, giving the catseyes a mystic glow. From her face only the lips get enough light to be visible as a moving part as they are covered with a bit lipgloss. Can't make a woman forget all her mascara, nailpolish, powder and lipstick when you cover them in furs. Hellboy sets his bags down and leans against the wall of the store. He reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a cigar. He nips the tip and lights it with a wooden match he strikes off one of the stumps where his horns would be. Might as well be of some us. "Well, be thankful it's not ents." he says, lighting his stogie. "They're not the tree hugging walking trees Tolkein wrote about." he does make note of the eyes though, not quite saying anything about them yet. He hss zero room to talk. Coming back outside, Carol has a bottle of Aquafina, and a PayDay bar. Hey, gotta have something right? And she doesn't really like Snickers. She's opening the bar as she eyes Hellboy, "Making friends and influencing folks, eh Red?" she asks before taking a bite. @emit %r%t"As far asI heard from Gotham, the closest to an ent is that Poison ivy." she replies just the moment Carol come out of the store. Her hands still in the pockets, just her lips and eyes are seen again in the dim light "Red, hu? Your name or just a nick?" "As far asI heard from Gotham, the closest to an ent is that Poison ivy." she replies just the moment Carol come out of the store. Her hands still in the pockets, just her lips and eyes are seen again in the dim light "Red, hu? Your name or just a nick?" Hellboy shakes his head, "Pretty ladies that dress in green and have an affinity for their gardens are not ents." he shrugs, taking a deep drag on his cigar, "You're talking about twisted, tortured things..almost like wooden golems. Most living things have souls, ya gotta understand. It's true..but the soul matches up with its host in complexity. The soul of a tree matches the tree, but an ent is a tree with the soul of a human. It's never as pretty as you think.." he glances over at Carol when she comes out of the store, "Always," he says with a grin. He notes the PayDay bar. "Blasphemy." he says flatly. He glances to the shadowed female figure, "It's a nickname..you wouldn't believe what my real name is." "Hey, I like peanuts." she remarks with a shrug. She takes another bite, exaggerating it as she does so, just to needle Hellboy. "Kinda like that movie. Guy named Nitro, trying to figure out a nickname... so far he is trying on... Mike... for size." mutters Carol with a chuckle before she takes a sip of her water and moves a bit closer. "So, who's your friend Red?" she asks. "As far as I know Poison Ivy is not a human but a plant." She remarks, her hands still in the pocket of her hooded shirt. "But that's just genetics side." Turning her head towards Carol some more, a ray of light hits her chin, revealing it white, but there is a black dot or stripe at the side of it. Hellboy smirks at Carol, "Baby Ruth has peanuts too, s'all I'm saying. Chocolate, peanuts, and sunshine. You could do with some sunshine, right?" he teases right back, and when she asks him the question he responds, "Dunno, thought she was with you." he responds, matching Carol's tone if it's quiet or hushed. "Maybe she's both..been known to happen, too." he says, taking another drag on his cigar before asking his own question, "So..what's your story? Not many chicks as tall as you with the big eyes running around." "Yeah, but Coconut is evil. You didn't know that?" asks Carol. She shakes her head, "Oh, I've had plenty of sunshine, -believe- me. Remind me to get you a copy of the classified report from when I came home after being.... a large scale traveller." She turns her head towards the other woman and raises a brow. Carol isn't quiet, or loud. She's just... conversational really. "My story... should write my memoires if you want." she answers the Hellboy, eying Carol more "classified record... sounds like FBI or CIA stuff. Or maybe some UN thing." she pulls a conclusion. That orange eyes vanish a second as she blinks, then gleam up in the dim light of the street. "Not that I have a security rating that would be big enough for anything over confidential." Hellboy chuckles a bit at Carol's mention of the report, "Do that, then..and coconut is not evil, but it isn't a Baby Ruth. Jeeze woman, am I going to have to give you a candy bar education?" he says, only slightly exasperated. Another drag on his stogie, another nip from the flask. "Well, I don't have anywhere to be," he says, but doesn't follow up on the mention of governmnt agencies or clearances. Probably better that way. "Yeah, because I'm going to take flavor advice from a guy who likes the taste of cigar smoke. That's like taking TV advice from Hee Haw fans." offers Carol. She shrugs her shoulders then, and also doesn't really go on about clearances. "Well, I'm sure your story isn't officially on the secrets list ma'am." she offers before she pauses and adds, "I'm Carol by the way." "I doubt my Story is on any list." she remarks, pulling out her wallet from the pullover pocket "Carol... well, Monique." she answers then, opening her wallet to search a buisiness card. Hellboy shrugs, "I have a very cultivated pallate. I can eat the same thing three times a day and it'll taste slightly different every single time." he says, "So actually it'd be like taking TV advice from an emmy award winning actor." he says dusting off the shoulders of his trench in a cocky mannner. He gives the other woman a nod, "Nice to meetcha, Monique. You can call me Hellboy." he says, watching her search for the card. "But one with the bad taste to smoke cigars." offers Carol. "So apparently, the one Emmy winning episode of Hee Haw... if there was one." She chuckles a bit. One can guess that these two must -enjoy- giving one another a hard time. Maybe it's because Carol knows she can give as well as she can take, verbally -and- physically. But when Hellboy reveals his name, she gestures to him and looks to Monique. "See?" she asks about the name. "Hellboy... sounds fitting. much like Red. So where you come from? Hell like the name implies?" she asks. Pulling out one of the cards she holds it with her teeth as she puts the wallet back. Picking it from there again she adds "well, good cuban Cigars are hard to come by, arn't they? But if you want a rip-off of my story... lab accidents have bad results at times." Hellboy rolls his luminous yellow eyes at Carol, "Seriously? You're ribbing my stogies? You don't even have chocolate - are you /sure/ your female? I mean, I can name some other things that don't die after bleeding for five days straight too, ya know.." he sighs overdramatically, "And now the name thing? You're on a roll for sure." when Monique asks him about Hell, he nods. "Yup. Fire, brimstone, all that." but nods emphatically when she mentions the cubans, "See? She /knows/!" he exclaims. Silent for a moment, he nods, "Yeah, they can. Hopefully it was just cosmetic damage -- didn't get hurt too bad?" he asks. Not skipping a beat, Carol remarks, "Chocolate is at home. Got Ice Cream waiting for me along with the book I'm working on. As for bleeding... I could arrange for you to qualify for that if you wanted." And then towards Tigerstripe, she nods slowly, "Well, I would say I can only imagine but... yeah, I've heard hundreds of similar stories. I do find myself wondering what the partuicular experiment was." "Book you're working on... Carol... not by chance Carol Danvers?" Monique answers. "Worked on Gene Splicing and Genetic infusion to change the paenotype and genotype of Felis silvestris into Panthera tigris amoyensis. We just entered testing state." Hellboy winks at Carol, "You asking me out on a date?" he says, a smirk on his face. When Monique speaks, he cants a head slightly - "Wait, what's the point in trying to make a wildcat into a tiger?" he says, curious and confused at the same time. It looks good on Red though, makes him cute. "I meant -reading-. I haven't written a book since that whole NASA debacle. These days, I write for the Planet now and then." She shakes her head and snorts a bit. "Genetics one of your things too Red?" she asks, not even commenting on the date thing. "Maybe it's one of those... because we can... sort of things. Never been much of a science geek myself. More into the application and use than the development of stuff." "Not any tiger, Southern Chinese Tiger. That type of Tiger is almost extinct. We are trying to safe it." she answers to both. "The process itself is hardly new, just our transmitter is. 2 Years of work just are in that." Hellboy shrugs a little at Carol, "Yeah well, Dad wanted me to be a renaissance man. So..I studied a bunch of different sciences when I was growing up - a little rusty though, sorry," he says to Monique as an apology for being off on that, "Not really into the application of anything except a bootto ass when it's required." he nods, "Sounds like that'd be a lot of work." he hmms a bit, "Not easy at all." "Always been told... the old cliche', when it's worth doing, it's almost never easy." offers Carol. "But yeah, I'm Carol Danvers. Didn't think the name really carried anything these days. I mean I only wrote one book, and then did generic publication work on magazines and newspapers." She shakes her head before moving closer and almost leaning on Hellboy, "Do you have any idea how bad that smoke smells?" she asks with a smirk as she waves a hand before her face in an exaggerated manner. With a slight chuckle Monique replies "There was some sort of trouble about that book... uh... some sighting of the protagonist and antagonist of the story I believe. Stirred it up enough so I remembered the name." she eplains "Well, it is not the most liked smell for me too. But fire all in all smells hard to my nose at the moment." Hellboy takes a deep breath, then sighs a little. He leans against the building, crosses his foot over his thigh and stubs out the cigar. "You are not going to get me to quit, though. Love me, love my cigars." he says, taking out the clipper to cut the end off before putting it away. He looks to both of them, "I'd put it out on my hand or my horns or something but you guys were probably expecting that, so neener." he says plainly. "Hey, out is out. Dad always said.. got is got, don't matter how pretty it was. Works in sports too I suppose." She eyes Tigerstripe and shakes her head, "I suppose NASA made enough of a stink about it that the book might've gotten some of the attention they didn't want." Carol shakes her head, "I mean, all I did was tell the truth. Not my fault they put me on as chief of security when aliens infiltrated using stealth tech we couldn't -hope- to pierce or detect." The woman - who had not yet called herself tigerstripa at all yet - grinned "oh? it was a publishment after something happened? Well well." as Hellboy extinguishs his cigar, her slightly glossy lips smile "Thanks. There are some really good cigars, but I hate the smell of fire that is accompanied with some." Hellboy nods "Yeah, it happens. I..don't really notice the fire smell. For uh, obvious reasons, yeah." then he grins, "Personally I don't see how NASA can be mad when they clearly get outclassed like that. Not their fault we couldn't match their technology." With a nod the woman looks to the side, noticing that Carol was already leaving "well, if they have security leaks like you two they can't complain anyway. What's your buisiness anyway?" Hellboy reaches up to his ear a moment, noticing that Carol's already headed to her bike. "Really? In Midtown?" he sighs, "No, I suppose you can't send blondie or the tin can could you? Yeah, yeah, Carol and I will put it down." he reaches for his bags and calls out, "Hey wait - lemme ride on the back of that thing!" to Carol. "Look, sweetie, we gotta go. Something slimy and green is making an unauthorized pit stop down in Midtown. We'll catch up soon though! Promise!" With a smirk Monique replies "oh, seems you are in the Hero Buisiness... wait, here's my card" she sais, offering the piece of paper to him. "take it down, ok? I do my grocery then." Hellboy takes the card, "I'll hold onto this! Ever get bored, come by Central Park and yell at the big flying thing parked a few hundred feet up!" he says, as Carol is already backing the bike out into the street. Looking a bit after the departing couple, she eventually rearranges her hooded pullover before entering the shop. Onions, steak, some bacon and some other things... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs